The legend of the Uchiha
by larathair
Summary: Naruto x Harry Potter One-Shot Harry James Potter, also called the Destroyer, followed the call of a woman named Mikoto Uchiha. His mission: Protect Itachi from Orochimaru... His price: a few lifes... and Itachi


Nothing mine and I don't make money with.

* * *

[Naruto x Harry Potter crossover]

**Pairing**: Itachi Uchiha x Harry James Potter

* * *

One-Shot

**Legend of the Uchiha**

**Truth of the massacre

* * *

  
**

Under the basement of the Uchiha-clan-house, forgotten with time, lay the legend of the beginning of the Uchiha. The truth of how the first Uchiha came into existence. The words written in English, a language nobody spoke in this world, said...

"A favor from one of the Great Demons send me, Chiyo Hyuuga, into another dimension, where I encountered the father of my child, Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I had little time left and shortly after we had sex the favor ran out and I was send back to my own world... I bore the child and named him Ichirou Uchiha because he would be the only son my love could grant me, the first child who would break the chains of the Hyuuga and shine brighter than others, like an opened fan beside thousands of closed ones...

My child grew up to be a beautiful young man... He wasn't the type to develop huge muscles but that wasn't a problem. His speed made up for it... But something bothers me. He doesn't have the Byakugan but something other, something much more dangerous... Something that attacks a persons mind. Maybe Tom had powers I didn't know about and our blood mixed to create a new Bloodline... I don't know what it is but I know that it's dangerous and that danger makes him strong... He named it Sharingan..."

Some passages couldn't be deciphered anymore but that was the beginning of the Uchiha-clan.

Mikoto Uchiha ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She fell to her knees and leaned heavily against the wooden frame of her bed. Tears flowed from her eyes. Her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, planned to exchange his eldest son against ten scrolls he desired, with the intention to become more powerful. The whole clan had agreed. She slammed her fist against the floorboards and glared angrily into the mirror. Itachi didn't even agree! He only left the room in silence and Fugaku took it as an agreement but she saw the sad look on her son's face. How could they do that to him? But what could she do to prevent that? Nothing. Nothing but pray... to someone she never prayed to before.

She wiped the tears off of her face and walked out. The shrine wasn't far from the main house but nobody dared to pray at that shrine because the powers that were sealed there weren't supposed to be reawakened. She knelt in front of the black stone and folded her hands after she lowered her head. The old scrolls said that the prayer needed to be spoken out loud for the Demon to hear it.

She took a deep breath and began. "I pray to you, the killer of my forefathers. Please awaken and grant me one wish. Don't kill my son. Protect my eldest son from his father and Orochimaru, please. I pray to you. Awaken, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter, the Wizard, son of Lily Evans, the Immortal, and grant me my wish. Take my life in exchange for this task. I..."

The black stone shimmered and a figure became visible above it. She looked up and let her gaze wander in amazement, from the black boots, over the black cargo pants, the black T-shirt and the black cloak to the man's face. The man seemed to be around 28 but she knew that he was at least three hundred. Two brilliant green eyes captured her gaze and suddenly she felt his power, running through her, her body, her mind and her soul. She gasped but couldn't scream for some reason. The power retreated and the man smiled. His short, perpetually messy hair revealed their color in the sunlight. They were black.

Harry looked at the woman, who awakened him and searched her mind for her intentions. He copied the knowledge of their language into his mind and retreated from her mind. She wanted him to protect her thirteen-year-old son from his father and a man named Orochimaru. He smiled at her. She was someone he could respect.

He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his to pull her up into a standing position. "I accept." She smiled and he performed one Avada Kedavra. The woman fell to the floor. "I will lay you next to your husband after I finished my task." His eyes hardened and the flashed for a second. It was time for a bit of dirty work. His sword screamed for blood, the beautiful red. The life-source of Tom Riddle's spawns.

Itachi rolled over on his bed and put his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling of his room and activated his Sharingan. 'I will not hand my body or my eyes over to _that _man. Father or not, _he _is a danger to this village and I will not tolerate this.' The door to his room opened and he looked over his arm. Orochimaru came through the door. He tensed but didn't move from his position. "Ah. Itachi-kun." The man sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at him. He got the feeling that Orochimaru checked... him... out.

White anger shot through his body and the Sharingan spun unintentionally. Orochimaru grinned at him. He felt something on his elbow and spotted a pale hand, travelling down, over his arm, shoulder, breast and abdomen. The hand stopped there and his gaze went back to the man's face. The hungry look scared him but he didn't show it.

His mind came up with over a hundred ways to dispose of his uninvited guest and his fingers itched to carry out the bloody deed. The hand began to travel again but his hand shot out to prevent further unwanted exploring. Orochimaru suddenly took his hand back and he grabbed nothing but air. He glared angrily at the missing-nin and his amused expression.

"Now, now. No need to get violent." Orochimaru licked his lips and he felt strangely disgusted, despite the fact that he was gay. "I will get you sooner or later anyway." He took his hand back and pouted mentally. "Hn." Why couldn't he just grab that snake and throw it out of his window? Ah, yes, it wasn't polite to throw guests out.

"I object. He isn't yours and I fear for your health if you touch him again." His head whipped to his doorway and spotted a figure clad in black, with black hair and green eyes, someone he never saw before. Orochimaru looked angry at the interruption and stood up. His room was immediately filled with Killer Intent but that didn't bother him and the stranger, too, seemed to be comfortable in the doorway if the lopsided grin was any indication.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru sounded like an angered snake but the stranger's grin just turned more arrogant. "Who I am isn't important. My mission on the other hand..." He let the sentence unfinished but the massage was clear. Itachi still hadn't moved from his position but that wasn't necessary the sword in his hand was protection enough. His beloved sword, which he always hid under his pillow, was enough.

Orochimaru summoned a little snake, it didn't look dangerous but Itachi knew that it had strong venom. The stranger's smirk disappeared and something filled the air, stronger than the Killer Intent send out by Orochimaru, it was raw power. Orochimaru frowned and was beheaded faster than he could see. The body turned into mud and he pouted. 'Damn. Why can't he just die?'

The stranger still stood in the doorway and he wondered how he did it but the snake distracted him. It was still hissing at the stranger and he found it strangely cute. The stranger hissed something and the snake froze. The stranger hissed again and the snake seemed to nod before it disappeared. He stared at the stranger for a while before he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger walked over to him and skilfully avoided stepping into the dirt on the ground. Itachi's grip on his sword tightened. "Your mother sacrificed herself to call me. My mission was to protect you from your father and Orochimaru. I am the Destroyer of Riddle's line and I fulfilled her wish. The only thing left is for the eldest survivor to make a decision. Become mine or not." His hands trembled. "What if I choose not to become yours?" The Destroyer grinned. "Then the second survivor will be automatically bound to me. I will give you five years to think it over."

The man vanished and Itachi stared dumbfounded at the spot were seconds ago his savior stood before his brain caught up to the words. His family! He dashed out of the building and jumped onto the nearest power pole to have a better look-around. The first thing he saw was blood. His blood froze in his veins and he narrowed his eyes. The whole Uchiha-clan was murdered. Everyone was dead with the exception of...

Something moved at the gate and his eyes instantly focused on the oncoming figure. The second survivor was his brother. His eyes turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan and he vanished, in favour of searching for his parent's bodies. He needed to prevent Sasuke from gaining the knowledge of the release of the Destroyer. Nobody should ever know that the Destroyer was released. It would only cause unnecessary panic. Something this powerful wasn't to be trifled with and the only way to prevent that was to let his brother think that he had killed them all. He wouldn't let his brother fall into the hands of such a being.

* * *

Years later:

Itachi joined Akatsuki.

His decision: He would follow the Destroyer

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked alongside the river. Two Konoha Shinobi blocked their way and they stopped. He recognized them instantly but nobody spoke at first.

Azuma broke the silence. "You guys aren't from around here, are you." It was more a statement than a question but before Kisame could let a sarcastic comment loose he spoke again. "What are you doing in this village?" He smirked under his hood. Even if they didn't show it, they were tense.

"It has been a long time, Azuma, Kurenai." His voice had a hint of amusement in it and he quickly suppressed the unwanted emotion. Azuma's face turned threatening. "The fact that you know our names must mean that you are a Shinobi from our village." He smothered his grin and his hand travelled to his hat.

Kurenai's and Azuma's eyes went wide at the sight before them. Sharingan! It was Itachi Uchiha! Kurenai gasped and Azuma stammered. "Yo... You're..." He took his hat from his head and opened the top of his cloak. Azuma still stared wide-eyed at him and trembled slightly. "Well. What do you know." The wind blew and his cloak followed the motion. Azuma spoke again. "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

They scowled and he enjoyed the show. He totally forgot how amusing Konoha Shinobi could be. He saw Kisame move from the corner of his eyes and a deep voice confirmed his suspicions. "Are these friends of yours Itachi? Well then. I suppose I should introduce myself." His partner took his hat off and he shook his head mentally. He could _hear _the grin his partner wore and did he have to throw his hat on the floor? He missed the first part of Kisame's speech thanks to his inner musings.

"... The name's Kisame Hoshigaki." He noticed the predatory look Azuma got and nearly sighed. "Why should we wait to later when I just dispose of you both now?" Kisame, as always, was fast to reply. "Boy, Itachi. It looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine." He saw Kurenai opening her mouth to reply but before she could a fountain of black mist appeared to their left, between them and the water.

The outline of a figure became visible in the mist. A set of eyes snapped open and two glowing green eyes stared at the four of them. The mist encased the figure tighter before it abruptly vanished into the earth. His arm slipped from its previous position back into his cloak. Kisame had his hand on his sword but the figure vanished before either of them could do anything. He felt a chill running down his back. The Destroyer had returned.

Two arms circled around him from behind and he was pulled against a man's chest. Warm breath tickled his ear and felt himself relaxing in the light embrace despite his mind's protests. "Itachi. Your answer." Who knew that a demon's embrace could be this comfortable?

The two Konoha Shinobi tensed and stared wide-eyed at the Destroyer. Kisame's head snapped in his direction and he gave his partner a warning glare. "I accept if you tell me your real name." Something wet tickled his ear and he nearly elbowed the man, Destroyer or not. "Harry James Potter, at your service." So, Harry was the name of the lunatic who dared to lick him? This could be fun.

"I will take you with me." Was the last thing he heard before his world went black. 'New world, here I come.'

* * *

Just a little One-Shot for fun. I had to get rid of this idea and hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
